


You're Just The Last of The Real Ones

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Kinda Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Malia Tate, SPOILER 6X20, Season 6B, What-If, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: The battle against the hunters has come to the final act: will the unexpected support of two old friends help Scott Mc Calland the gang to finally win?Between revelations and confessions, the life in Beacon Hills has come to a turning point and nothing will be the same.Bro-Stydia, Sterek / Marrish, mentioned Scalia and Jethan (just because in canon Jeffy had the idea of combining them together, and I had the idea of relying on the canon of 6b)NOTICE: AT THE TIME OF THE FIC'S PUBLICATION THE 6X20 ISN'T OUT, SO SOME PARTS OF THE STORY MAY BECONSIDERED MEDIUM SPOILERS (NOT ALL AND NOT THE ROMANTIC PARTS)





	You're Just The Last of The Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos! This OS was born from a non stop listening to the new Fall Out Boy song. The story is based on a hypothesis of   
> the last episode of Teen Wolf, which isn't so hypothetical, since many parts  
> could be considered SPOILER somehow.   
> I read those ones on tumblr and somehow they turned out to be true, so I   
> embroidered them over an os, like I don't have any other fic to write, right? Enjoy and stay tuned!  
> And remember, maybe Teen Wolf will end, but it won't end our passion for these characters and especially STILES AND   
> DEREK, our BABIES. <3  
> ps Unbeta'd, so every mistake is mine...

Scott McCall's quick and discontinuous heartbeats thump wildly along the gunshots that are torturing the colonnade where the pack is hiding, theater of the last and by far the most important war they have ever fought. 

Blood floods in his ears like a river, making him lose his concentration with that constant sound: he has priorities at the moment, like knowing if Lydia, Malia and Peter are still alive, or trying to stay motionless behind the coloumn that is saving his life, but especially not turning his gaze to Deucalions' dead body beside him, and letting his mind to realize how actually useful the Demon Wolf could have been in winning that battle. 

Scott has never wanted to be a werewolf in the first place, to be honest, but this is his world now and he can do nothing but battle and win for it. 

The voice of a young woman overlaps the continual shooting and Scott freezes completely.   
"Malia!" He screams, grinding his teeth. He feels useless, he can't even protect his girlfriend even if she doesn't need that much protection.   
Scott is terrified that Lydia can scream to death at any moment, knowing that she's whispered Jordan's name for the past ten minutes, and yet another bitter sensation sets in his stomach. He likes Jordan Parrish, he doesn't deserve to die. None of his friends deserve it, and to be honest, Scott doesn't want to kill Gerard or those psycho hunters either, no matter how absurd this sounds. 

At this point, however, he doesn't know how useful this extreme do - goodism is: they're trapped, and fighting is necessary to survive.   
Killing is necessary to survive. 

But when Scott turns, there's a man pointing a gun in his direction, and he knows that's all over. Even Lydia murmurs "no, Scott", holding back the tears. That's the ultimate sign that Scott's hour has come.   
He hasn't even said goodbye to his mother...

A car comes out of nowhere, litterally crashing against the hunter, knocking him off istantly. It's a light blue Jeep, which 

Scott believes it comes directly from paradise, because seeing it right now it's only defined as a miracle.   
"You think you'd do this without me, did ya?" asks Stiles Stilinski with a grin on his face.   
Next to him Derek Hale shows off with all his pride, slightly smiling and adding "Without us?" 

They are safe now, Scott thinks with relief that's showing all over his face. Stiles and Derek will help them win this war, and 

Scott finally feels a hint of hope making its way to his chest.   
Not everything is lost after all. 

\- 

Derek jumps istantly at three or four hunters, punishing them with no mercy and his claws well in sight, while Stiles gets off the Jeep toward his friends. Seeing Deucalion's lifeless body is a punch in his stomach, but he prefers Deucalion as a sacrifice, instead of someone else like Malia, Lydia or Scott. 

Stiles runs to the column where Lydia hides, and he sees her with her eyes wide and in tears, tormenting her lip while whispering "Jordan" and swirling nervously.   
Scott, Malia and Peter take advantage of the diversion and come to Derek's help. Stiles checks if they are all ok, before approaching Lydia. He has to talk to her and solve some issues that have nothing to do with the upcoming war, such as ignoring her for the past three months, when they were technically together.   
Seeing her alive and well, certainly calms him but doesn't give him that adrenaline thunder he is supposed to feel in his lover's presence.  
Stiles puts himself in front of Lydia, patting his fingers in front of her eyes and noticing how she seems to be completely in trance. 

"Lydia, hey!" 

She finally snaps back into reality, staring at Stiles' face. She smiles, but there's no spark of love in her eyes. 

"Stiles!" She exclaims, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly.   
Stiles hugs her back, but those two months of absence become evident when neither of them approches the other to share a kiss. 

"Stiles, I have to talk to you -" 

"Lydia, I need to tell you that -" they begin in unison, but a much stronger shot makes them both to jerk in fright, and they hide behind the column side by side. Stiles turns his head to the combat zone with terror exploding in his chest. 

"Derek!" he screams at the same time when behind a pillar, another werewolf with blonde eyes and a well groomed, but wiped out expression, appears.   
Stiles turns his head just in time to recognize him and seeing Lydia litterally jumping toward him.   
"Jackson!" She shouts, throwing herself at him and embracing him as if she wants to melt herself inside him. Stiles knows there's no need to discuss anything with Lydia, because both of them feel the same: no calls, no messages sent after she went with him to Washington, as if the love they declared to each other was just a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. The learnt how to be friend, to support each other but not as a couple. 

Stiles heads to them, knowing that losing themself in a hug reunion isn't that great in the middle of a war. "Hey you two! That's enough, there's a war behind you if you guys didn't notice!"

"Did you see Ethan?" Jackson asks terrified, ignoring Stiles like he has never spoken, and Lydia shakes her head. 

"I dreamed about him! He was looking for you. Be careful, I also dreamed that you guys would be turned into stone!" Lydia bites her lip, her face pale as she reconsiders Jordan's fate. Her Banshee is litterally screaming for pain, because she can't feel the connection with the hellhound, as if he has somewhat lost consciousness or worse...

"Help me save Ethan please! Help me!" Stiles has never heard Jackson begging for something, that's why he knows that the matter is deadly serious. Even if he doesn't understand the strange game behind Jackson and Ethan's new romance, he doesn't ask because it's not his business. 

Another shot hits the air and Stiles glances around at the rest of the fight, hoping that Derek isn't involved in anything.   
It's the creepy silence coming next that makes his heart beating faster and without caring about precautions, Stiles approaches the fight where he sees Malia and Scott side by side - and again decides not to ask questions - and a terrified Peter. 

"They took Derek! They brought him to school, where Gerard has his base. Kate did it, that bitch!" Peter yells, slamming his fist on the ground. Stiles knows he can faint at any moment, his hands shaking because of anger and terror.   
Something gets warmer in his heart: he can't allow Kate to approach Derek after all the pain she made him going through...  
Stiles turns to the Jeep for a moment, then looks at his friends straight in their eyes. 

"I'm going at the school, I can't let them torture Derek again!" he says with such a resolution in his voice that shuts everyone. 

Lydia still hugs Jackson, and Scott and Malia look around at their friends, without realizing anything. But there's no time for explanations, they have to save Derek, Jordan and Ethan. 

They can't lose friends again, not after Allison, Aiden, Erica, Boyd. 

"Ok,we'll run and you'll come after us later. Please stay away from the shooting as much as possible, at least you two!" 

Scott declares addressing Lydia and Stiles, who nod while getting in the car instantly. 

She's still mumbling "Jordan" when Jackson holds her hand. 

-

Silence mixes up with tension in the Jeep, until Lydia interrupts it by talking to Jackson from the passanger seat. "So you and Ethan?" She asks a little insecure about that relationship, especially when she wonders about Danny's situation.   
Jackson nods without saying anything more, and stretches his neck toward Stiles who is driving inhumanly fast. 

"But what about you and Derek?" he asks with a pinch of surprise that relaxes for a moment the tension in the car. 

Stiles clears his voice, teasing. "It's a long story. And you and Jordan?" he asks Lydia in an almost accusative tone because hey, technically she is still his girlfriend. 

Lydia turns to Stiles, knowing that she has to eplain the confusion going on inside her mind. But Stiles would get it, he always understands her. "Stiles I - I was afraid I could lose you. That's why I kissed you in the locker room, and the banshee in me wanted to look for you, to save you from oblivion. We were both suffering with this, but... you're not the   
right one. I believed it during all the time you were gone. I thought I loved you but it wasn't you. It has never been you, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for that." 

"I miss for three months and I haven't even recieved a text from you!"

"And you haven't sent me ones too, except when you told me you 'kinda missed me'. But this hasn't bothered me, I wasn't destroyed because my lover hasn't written me a thing. This made me understand how everything we felt that night was just a relief of not to be lost forever. I didn't miss you Stiles. I wanted you out of Beacon Hills to protect you and to see you happy, because I care about you, but that's enough. That's why I never told you that I loved you. Because it's not true. And the banshee in me can't stop feeling this connection with Jordan, and neither can I". 

Stiles lets out a smile, pressing his foot on the accelerator. "I can't believe it. I'm even happy to hear these words. I thought that telling you that in these months my feels for Derek have been blossomed, would have been a crazy confession, but it's not. I've always dreamed about being your boyfriend, I envied Jackson more than anyone and now... I break up with you for Derek Hale. It's crazy!" 

"Dammit Stilinski, you're all crazy! I leave you for two years and when I come back you two got together and split up probably in the same day, and you fell for Derek Hale instead. After this war I take Ethan and we'll never come back to this fuckery of a town!" Jackson snaps with his usual irritating tone, and for a moment the three of them goes back to be the reckless sophomores they used to be in high school.   
So much has changed in such a little time...

Stiles parks the Jeep in front of the school, the same one that has already seen so many battles.   
Lydia and Jackson get out, all the three of them scared by the shootings inside.

"I'm an FBI agent, or at least I'm trying. I'm just going to look for Derek, I'm sure I can handle that mess. And you two, 

watch out" Stiles says wearing his bulletproof jacket and holding a gun.

"Be careful Stiles, please. I didn't destroy a time-space barrier to save you, just for seeing you being killed by some hunters at school, "Lydia says, this time with a slight shimmer in her eyes. She embraces Stiles vigorously now: Stiles even caresses her hair with sweetness, before finally separating from her.  
He loves her, but like a sister.  
He smiles at her, hoping to see her once out of that hell, and she does the same, grabbing Jackson's hand, running away to save Jordan Parrish.

-

The first hunter jumps in front of her eyes before she can even figure it out. Lydia lowers herself to avoid being shot by the bullets, and Jackson drops literally against him, cutting his throat in a blow, a gurgling that makes Lydia shiver. The girl forces herself not to look at the river of blood and the piece of fresh meat on the corridor floor, running to the classrooms and hoping to see Jordan alive in one of them.

A sense of terror blocks Lydia and Jackson on the spot, and at that moment the girl realizes that Anuk-Ite is near.

"Whatever happens, keep your eyes closed, Jackson!" She gasps, with her heart that starts to beat incontrollably.

A gun shot makes her jump, and the girl can't hold herself back anymore. She tries to hide behind a row of lockers, channeling the Banshee's energy all at her chest.

"Cover your ears Jackson!" she tells him before venting the energy to the hunters in a powerful wave of shock, followed by a scream that makes even the walls of the school to vibrate.The power of Lydia's energy drops the hunters on the ground as scullers. Lydia holds herself against a locker, trying to catch her breath.  
Jackson smiles to see her so strong, independent, and different from how she had left her, and to be honest he is even sorry that he lost her.

But now there's only the thought of saving Ethan in his mind, and Jackson hears the screams of pain coming from the cellar under the school, while feeling actual pain on his own body.

"Ethan!" He cries, heading toward the basement, leaving Lydia alone to look for Jordan.

-

Stiles is able to avoid the shootings of all the hunters in the corridors, thanking the constant sneaking around which during the school it was a source of punishment and now it's saving his lives.  
A tall, sinuous woman with the FBI sweater has frowned on a person on the floor and it doesn't take much to Stiles to understand that the one on the floor is Derek, completely still, and the woman on him is Kate.  
"What the fuck have you done?" He shouts scared, feeling a lot more terrified than the usual.   
There's something, a sensation that paralyzes his guts, and has nothing to do with Derek. He has to lean on the wall and pray to remain conscious, as the pressing sensation is clouding his brain.  
He sees Kate less definite, everything around is getting darker, as if his brain wants to go off.  
"No, no, Derek! Derek!" He forces himself to think about Derek, about what he feels for him that he hasn't confessed yet, about all the times in which they saved, helped, protected each other and now Derek is motionless, petrified, in front of a Kate that's pointing his gun at him.

"No, that's enough. That's enough of making him suffer. I know you've burnt his family alive, and I'll never forgive you for that!"

Stiles grabs the gun, staring at just one point with his eyes half closed, the one he wants to hit to end the Kate nightmare forever.  
The sound of the shot is nil and deafening at the same time. Stiles tries to hold both hands firmly, pressing the cold and heavy trigger. The bullet travels in slow motion, like in a movie, to a stunning Kate, penetrating her skull with a disgusting sound.

She can only mumble "Wolfsbane!" before falling to the ground, motionless, alongside a Derek who she stops tormenting, forever.

Stiles runs like never before in his life, heading to the werewolf. He drags him to the next hall, and closes the door, leaning toward him.

-

Jordan Parrish is lying still right near the gym door. His eyes staring at the void, the whole body as hard as marble.

Lydia touches him, sensing the coldness, and takes a hand between hers, closing her eyes and letting her Banshee take control.

\---

She was in a cold tunnel, illuminated by some torch hanging on the wall here and there, wearing a white robe, torn on several points.  
She was crying, tears flowing across her cheeks, because she couldn't get together with the half she was looking for and couldn't find.   
That half that kept looking for her with his mind, spirit and even with his heart, even though she ignored everything, because she believed that her heart belonged to someone else.   
Stiles.   
But when she saw him, immersed in the flames, she forgot everything and everyone. There was only one person who could make her complete, a figure who was asking for help, shaking her hand, with shimmering orange eyes, and the skin burning. "Lydia! Lydia! "screamed the hellhound that was in Jordan and she didn't hesitate to help him, stretching her hand toward him and lighting the whole hallway with blinding light.

\--- 

When Lydia opens her eyes again, Jordan Parrish's green eyes stare at her soul, and the girl doesn't not hesitate to hold his hand tighter.   
Seeing him alive, is like breathing fresh air. "Is it really you Lydia?" he gasps, still dubious and stunned.

"The connection between banshee and hellhound is stronger than I imagined. And all this time I've done nothing but worry about you. Since I met you I became stronger, more self-confident. You're the best part of me Jordan, and I was stupid not to accept it before. I thought I was in love with Stiles, but I had confused my feelings for you, with a sense of fraternal protection toward him. I've been confused for so long, but now I've opened my eyes. You're the right one for me Jordan." 

The boy can't believe Lydia's words. 

It's like going from a nightmare to a dream. "Anuk-ite knew that my biggest fear was losing you. Since I met you I've known that you're fair, beautiful and strong, but I've always feared something bad could happen to you. That's why I did my best to help you defend yourself from supernatural beings that could hurt you. Without you I was completely losing. Are you sure of your feelings?" Jordan asks, finally waiting to hear the confession he wants to hear for a long time. 

Lydia just nods, grasping the boy's face, licking her lips before kissing him with transport. He returns the gesture, tightening her against himself, worshipping that mouth that he loves so much, knowing that the war would never tear them apart.   
Never.

-

Stiles watches Derek standing beside him, and for a moment he finds himself in Deaton's studio, trying to revive him after the wolfsbane accident; in the pool, re-emerging with him after letting him sink; in the elevator shaking him until he wakes up it again, panic in the veins, and the terror of having lost him. 

And now it's the same, if not worse. Derek doesn't give signs of being alive, he doesn't breathe. He only looks at void, as cold as the marble, with his body as grey as one of the Greek sculptures Stiles studied in that same school.  
Stiles closes his eyes, and sadness hits him like a wave: he pulls a fist toward Derek's chest, and he swears he basically broke a few bones in his hand. "No, please, Derek wake up! You can't joke with me like this!"

The other hand goes back to Derek's body, and in a moment the boy finds himself sobbing his name, leaning toward the cold stone, and venting against it because he doesn't not return to life. "Come on, Derek, please! I can't lose you, not now!"   
He continues, so that the knuckles become almost purple for the pain, trying to wake up that immobile body that he defended so much in all these years, and now seems to be completely lost. He couldn't allow Derek Hale's life to end like this.   
Not after all the adventures that made them change, mature and drown them together. Stiles closes his eyes, shaking his head. He is no longer scared, but the feeling of terror remains, signaling that the war is not completely over. Stiles looks at Derek, at the boy's face, for whom he feels something more than friendship, realizing that during those few months out of Beacon Hills.   
As a flash, the gesture made by Hayden to Liam crosses his mind, and he recalls his own voice saying, "Next time I'll kiss him."   
Maybe that's the last hope, a bit like in a fairy tales. 

Stiles touches Derek's cheek with sweetness, approaching his face, and taking his hard and frozen lips against his own, hot, chapped and alive, pouring into that simple gesture all the words he had never had courage to say, all those hidden gestures and those thoughts about the werewolf he used to deny himself.   
That kiss has been like a thousand fireworks exploding in his stomach, his heart slamming against his chest, swollen with emotion, and in his head a thousand voices shout "FINALLY!." These are the sensations he has to feel in front of the supposed 'true love'. 

"Live Derek, live!" he whispers to his lips, caressing them again with his own. But it's different now, because Derek is somehow warmer.

The boy beneath him moves very little, opening his eyes when Stiles does the same. Ambra versus a thousand shades of green collides and mingles, and Derek lookes around with terror, suddenly agitated. 

"Jennifer? Where is Jennifer? She was here! She was killing me, was-" 

"No Derek, no one's here!" Stiles hurrys to explain, grabbing a hand to calm him. Derek stands still, a little stunned, clinging to Stiles' shoulder.  
Then he comes out of the classroom and sees Kate on the ground in a puddle of blood: the relief that crossed his face is the one of a kid who finally avenged the extermination of an entire family, somehow mitigating the suffering of a lifetime "I would never let someone to hurt you again Derek" Stiles whisperes, looking at him in the eyes, and in that moment Derek has the revelation. 

He hugs Stiles' body with all the strength he finds, aware that there's only one thing in his mind: "You saved me from Jennifer's nightmare? You shot at Kate?" Stiles nods, and in a moment he finds himself against the wall, Derek's lips against his own, embraced by the bearded wolf who was saying thanks for all the times he saved him in those years. Derek's beard rubs against the smooth skin of Stiles, and their lips collided over and over again, with the feelings of well-being and adrenaline that prevail in their hearts. They split just because they have no more breath, and Stiles leans against the body of the other, forgetting for a moment the war around them. 

"Are you afraid?" Stiles asks suddenly, with the tension of the fight now starting to grow in his body, so much that he holds his breath for a few seconds.   
Derek shakes his head, smiling for the first time from his heart, eyes colored with a metallic blue, sign that the boy is ready for the war.

"Not if you're with me," he says sure, looking at Stiles with an intensity that makes him blush. Stiles returnes the smile, taking Derek's hand, and the boy grabs it back: "Let's go fight," Derek says, running to the area where the shoots still are strong and powerful, with Stiles at his side. 

Just a few moments later, Derek and Stiles hear steps behind them: Lydia and Jordan, hand in hand, were heading to the war, both ready to win. Stiles turns around and Jackson and Ethan, both with blue eyes, run toward them. Stiles smiles in Lydia's direction, and she nods, as if that change in their relationship is nothing but right. They'd always have each others' back anyway, and now they go to support Scott, Malia and Peter, sure of winning that bloody war once and for all.


End file.
